


A Christmas without hats

by nothfan



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Spanking, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: It’s Christmas with the cascade tram of detectives and anthropologist Blair Sandburg. Misunderstanding about Woobie hats. The one were it’s Jim in trouble for a change.Note: just moving one of my very old stories to a new home over here 🥰
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks & Jim Ellison
Kudos: 11





	A Christmas without hats

December 20th 

Ellison stood at the door of the loft and jingled his car keys impatiently as he watched his roommate struggle to get his coat on over multiple layers of clothing. “Sandburg we’re only going down to the truck not hiking in Alaska, will you get a move on.” He grouched. 

Blair smiled apologetically at his partner, whose only concession to the bitter cold December morning was the addition of a black woolly hat. “Sorry man, you know how much I hate the cold. I must have been a California surfer in another life or something.”

Ellison headed out of the door; “you’ll be a damn sight colder if you have to walk to work chief and that’s what you’ll be doing if you aren’t in the truck by the time I start her up.” 

Blair finally managed to get his coat fastened and then added a final piece of winter apparel to his ensemble. He tugged the green woolly hat down securely over his mass of unruly curls, at least his ears were going to be snug he grinned. The grin faded as he heard Jim bellow his name from down the hall, “I’m comin’ keep your hat on.” The young man added as he hurried after Ellison, he really didn’t feel like walking to work.

Cascade PD, Major Crime’s bullpen

It was midday and the bullpen was its usual buzz of activity, the main difference was the seasonal addition of Christmas decorations and the sprinkling of red Santa hats worn by several of the detectives and staff. Detective Jim Ellison shuffled paperwork and glanced up to see his partner still perched on one corner of his desk.

“Are you still here, I thought you had a class?”   
The young anthropologist made no move to get off the desk, “ This afternoon is my final class before the holidays Jim, I thought we’d do lunch first.” 

Jim frowned, “ I wish you’d take that hat off, haven’t you had enough adoration for one day?”   
Blair grinned mischievously, “Its hardly my fault people find me so adorable.”  
“Women you mean?”  
“Mostly,” Blair smiled, “and anyway I’m wearing the hat because it’s freezing in here. I wish Simon would get them to turn the heating up.” As he spoke the young man adjusted his hat again, “I’m gonna get a hot chocolate, want anything?” He asked as he shifted off the desk.

“Coffee,” Ellison stated shortly as he went back to his paperwork. A few minutes later he picked up a snatch of conversation from out in the hall, and he recognised one of the voices as his partner.

“You look really sweet in that hat Blair dear.”   
“Thanks Mrs B.”  
“You could pass for one of Santa’s little helpers, it’s that time of year after all.” She chuckled.  
Sandburg smiled; “always wanted to be one of those, tell you what if you bring in a red hat and a cushion I’ll do my Santa impersonation for you.” 

The older woman considered the offer, “Perhaps when you’re all grown up dear, better stick to being an elf for now.”

Not taking offence to the good-natured slight on his diminutive stature Blair laughed, “Well I guess someone has to do it. I really better get this coffee to Jim while its hot, have a good Christmas Sandra. Bye.”

“You took your time.” Ellison said ungraciously as he was handed the cup of coffee.  
“Man, what’s up with you today Jim? I thought you said the cold weather didn’t affect you Mr Grumpy.”   
Ellison glared at the young man, “Why don’t you go and play Santa’s little helper somewhere else kid, I’m trying to work here,” 

Blair made a rude face at his ill-tempered partner as he left the Bullpen.

Detective Brown stopped by Jim’s desk on his way to the photocopier, “How’s it going Ebenezer?” He asked and then broke into a wide smirk as he took in the look of disapproval shot his way. “ I think the phrase you’re looking for Jim is ‘Ba, humbug’ he joked. 

“Go away H. “ Ellison said in his most commanding voice but unfortunately Brown wasn’t as easily intimidated as a certain young anthropologist. 

Brown was really enjoying himself and continued to bug his friend unmercifully. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been picking on the kid this past few days. What’s that all about? “

“Ba humbug.” Ellison stated dutifully.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” Brown said with a grin as he began to walk away whistling a Christmas Carol jauntily. 

A disgruntled Jim Ellison went back to work. He didn’t know where this rumour started that he didn’t enjoy Christmas. So maybe he didn’t believe in Santa any longer, but didn’t he always get Simon and the guys Christmas gifts? Ok, it was usually the traditional gift of socks or a tie but a lack of imagination wasn’t a crime last time he checked. Hell, he’d even personally picked out a new backpack for Sandburg, gift wrapped it and everything. Feeling under appreciated Ellison rebelled by quitting for lunch five minutes early. And he REALLY resented the Scrooge tag.

From his office Captain Simon Banks watched Ellison leave the Bullpen. He’d be glad when the holiday period was over, for some reason Ellison had been exhibiting all the emotional stability of a five year old over the past week. He expected it from the Sandburg kid but it was out of character for the older man. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind Banks went to his desk, he had a mountain of paperwork still needing his attention if he meant to get out of the office before Christmas!

Ellison stopped by the men’s room on his way out of the building. After taking care of business he washed up and he gave himself a quick appraisal in the wall mirror as he tugged on his hat. After a quick check to make sure he was alone Jim looked at himself more critically, Ok, so maybe he looked like something had had an accident on his head, but hats were functional not to add to ones attraction. Not that he thought Sandburg looked attractive in a woolly hat. An unwelcome thought asserted itself, he was jealous of all the attention the kid was getting. “Yeh! Right!” Ellison said as he brutally pushed the thought aside, he snatched the hat off his head and tossed it in the trash as he left the room. 

Dec 22nd Cascade PD, Major Crime bull Pen

A subdued Blair entered the Bull Pen that morning and made his way across to his partner’s desk, “Man I’m so cold,” he said as he perched on Jim’s desk. 

Ellison looked up at his red nosed and hatless young friend and smiled sympathetically, “I guess you better have another word with Simon, Chief.”

Blair slid off the desk and began to flap his arms energetically around his body to keep warm, “ Nah, last time I asked to get the heat turned up he told me to try working and quit whining…I don’t whine, do I Jim?” The young man asked in a hurt tone of voice.

“You, Whine? Never happen.” Ellison answered with a grin.  
Blair frowned at his partner as a thought occurred to him; “ You seem in a better mood today Jim, has something happened? You haven’t been holding out of me man?” 

Ellison abruptly went back to fiddling with the paper work on his desk. 

Sandburg changed the subject again, “Have you seen my hat Jim? I can’t find it anywhere.” The young man didn’t stop for an answer and missed his partner’s evasive move as he crossed the room to his own desk; maybe he’d lost it at work? He’d have to ask around because he was a dead man if he didn’t find that hat.

Later that morning 

From his office Simon Banks heard a commotion out in the bullpen and it didn’t sound work related to him. He got up to go and remind his men that the Christmas party wasn’t until tomorrow night. He saw that the focus of the attention was centred around Sandburg’s desk, now why didn’t that surprise him; Banks thought with an annoyed grunt and then yelled, “Sandburg!” 

The young anthropologist in question was slumped over his desk, head on his folded arms. Sandburg was balling his eyes out as three concerned detectives clustered around him. Ellison patted the young man on the back tentatively.

“Come on Sandburg, its just a hat, I’ll buy you a new…”  
“What is going on here?” Simon Banks interrupted.  
Jim winced at the sound of increased distress coming from Blair,” come on Kid it can’t be that bad talk to me?” he coaxed.

Simon turned to Rafe and H for some kind of explanation, “would someone tell me what is going on here?”

“I found this decorating the top of the Christmas tree in reception.” Brown replied.

Simon looked at the green woolly thing in the Detectives hand, “what the hell is that and what’s it got to do with all this?” He said with a wild gesture of his hand.

“It’s Blair’s woolly hat, what’s left of it. Someone cut the bobble off and stuck in on top of the tree,” Rafe said.  
“The same hat he was pestering everyone about?”  
“Yes Sir, and when Jim suggested that he could still use it as a muffler. He, well, you know…” The young man pointed toward the still sobbing Anthropologist.

“I was just trying to be helpful” Ellison interjected defensively.

A chair scrapped noisily as Blair got to his feet and without making eye contact with anyone he started apologising as he backed away for his desk.   
“ Sorry guys, sorry Simon, I gotta go.” Sandburg sniffled as he snatched his coat and backpack up and hurried out of the bullpen.

Simon shook his head as he headed back towards his office and gladly shut the holiday madness out. Rafe and Brown exchanged a quizzical glance and then looked to Ellison for clarification.

“What?”   
“I guess that hat had sentimental value attached to it for hairboy.” Brown said.  
“He did look kinda cute in that hat,” Rafe added.  
“Oh for goodness sake you two, can you hear yourselves? It was just a goddamned hat! “ 

The two detectives decided it was time to go back to work when Ellison continued to glare at them. Ellison spent the rest of his shift trying to ignore the growing prick of his guilty conscience. He began to wonder if H was right and the kid did have some special attachment to the damn hat. 

By the time Ellison left the police department he’d convinced himself that the kids Mom must have given him the hat. He felt like a total creep. Ellison had every intention of coming clean to his friend that evening but Blair refused to come out of his room. It didn’t take any Sentinel hearing to tell that the young man was still upset and tearful. Ellison tried to take his mind off things by watching some TV but he couldn’t cope this the guilt any longer. He switched off the TV set and after grabbing his coat and car keys headed out of the loft.

Simon Banks answered the impatient knock at his door and was surprised to find Ellison on his front door step.   
“Is something wrong Jim? Is it the kid?” The older man asked as he ushered his friend inside. He watched as Ellison paced about the room but remained silent.

“What is it Jim?” Simon asked with quiet concern.  
“It was me, I mutilated his hat and put it on top of the tree.”   
“What?” Simon asked in confusion, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.  
Ellison scrubbed a hand across his forehead and then looked at the other man, “ I took Sandburg’s hat, it was me.”  
Simon was having difficulty comprehending the confession, “Why would you do that Jim?” He asked as he came to stand next his friend.  
“It was a joke.” Ellison mumbled.  
Simon noted the pink flush of embarrassment creep across Ellison’s face as he spoke,   
“ Come off it James you aren’t exactly well know for your practical jokes.”   
“ How was I to know his Mom gave it to him and he was gonna have a nervous breakdown about it!” Ellison snapped.  
“ I assume you came here to get this off your chest, so why the defensive attitude Jim? Unless you know you have something to feel guilty about?” Simon pressed.

Ellison wasn’t sure what he had hoped to gain by coming to his friend’s house but this wasn’t helping and he began to back peddle out of the situation.   
“I shouldn’t have come here Simon, its nothing. I’ll go home and speak to the kid; I’ll make him listen. I’ll replace the hat, what more can I do.” 

Simon folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the couch as he listened to Jim. Whatever his friend was saying now Simon knew in his heart that Jim had come for his help and he was going to get it whether he liked it or not. That’s what friends were for. 

He took Ellison by surprise when he reached out and snagged the slightly shorter man by the arm and propelled his against the back of the couch. He kept Ellison in place by locking one arm under his chest and leaning all his weight forward. 

“Simon! What the hell is going on? What are you doing?” Ellison blurted out.  
“Its time for a little question and answer session James and I’ll go first.   
“Why did you come here tonight?”  
“I wish I hadn’t! Now let me the hell up!” Ellison demanded.  
“Wrong answer James, perhaps a little incentive is what’s needed here. I ask a question, you answer truthfully, or else.”  
“Or else what Sim..Ow! “ Ellison yelped in shock and then he began to struggle.  
Banks refused to be shook off and gave the younger man a few more slaps on the butt to refocus his attention.   
“ I asked you why you came here tonight Jim, now answer me?”  
Ellison gritted his teeth as several more slaps landed on his rump, “ I was feeling guilty about upsetting the kid, that’s it! Now let me up and quit that,  
Oww! I’ve answered your damn question, what was that for?” 

“Sorry kid forgot I hadn’t asked another question yet. Why did you pull that mean stunt on the kid in the first place? “

Ellison grimaced in advance of the lie he was about to tell, “ It was just a joke Simon, a joke that back fired.” He soon found he had good cause to grimace as Simon set about his butt with a vengeance.   
“All right, I was jealous, there I’ve said it. Happy now?” Ellison said with an unmistakable whine in his voice. He stopped struggling and lay still across the coach back, his own words having sunk in. Had he really been jealous of the kid! He didn’t want to believe that of himself.

“There Jim, don’t you feel better now you’ve got that off your chest?” Simon asked.  
“I’ll feel better when you get your elbow outta my back and let me up Simon.” The younger man grumbled.  
“Sorry.” Simon said as he released his captive and stood back.  
Ellison straightened up and carefully rubbed at his sore butt, “ What am I going to do about Sandburg?” He asked with a sigh.  
“Make restitution any way you can James. I’ll speak to him and arrange a meeting in my office tomorrow. Then you can fess up and we’ll take it from there.”  
Ellison’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “He’s gonna hate me, I just know it.”  
“The kid doesn’t have it in him to hate anyone, he’ll come around.” Simon reasoned.  
“I hope so.” Ellison said.

Cascade PD, Major Crime’s Bullpen  
Dec 23th

Blair Sandburg made his way slowly across the bullpen towards the Captain’s office, Simon has summoned him but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he could have done this time. As he approached Simon’s open door he spotted Jim and Simon in whispered conversation. They stopped as soon as he tapped on the open door, remembering protocol for once. He noticed that Jim looked nervous, that couldn’t be a good sign and he wondered what was up.

“Come in son, Jim and I need to talk to you.” Simon said.  
“Its about your hat chief.” Ellison added tentatively.

Blair sighed wistfully as he thought of his destroyed hat.

“ Oh god he’s gonna start crying again,” Ellison thought as he looked at his young partner and then taking his courage in hand he launched into his prepared apology.

“ Look Chief, I’m so sorry. If I’d known for a second Naomi had given you that hat I never would have taken it.”

Blair frowned in confusion, “ You cut the bobble off my hat and stuck in on the Christmas tree? Why would you do that Jim?” 

“There’s no excuse Chief I guess I was jealous of all the fuss everyone was making of you. And when you got so upset about the hat, I didn’t know what to say.”

Blair gave his friend a shy smile, “You were jealous of me? Really Jim? That’s kinda cute.”  
“Jim is going to make it up to you, aren’t you James? And he can start by taking on the task of Santa this year.” Simon laughed at the grimace of distaste that appeared on Ellison’s face.

Blair smiled too, “ All you have to do to make it up to me big guy is buy me a new hat. You did me a favour anyway; she wasn’t the one for me as it turns out. I hated that dumb bobble hat anyway.”

“You lost me now Chief?”

“What are you babbling about Sandburg? Who wasn’t the one for you?” Simon asked.

“She got all bent out of shape when I lost the hat she gave me for Christmas.” Blair explained.

“She, who?” Ellison asked

“Paula.” Blair answered patiently.

“Who the hell is Paula?” Simon demanded as he began to get sucked further into the mire that was the Sandburg zone.

Blair tried again, “ Paula is, was, my girlfriend. She dumped me when I lost the hat she gave me for Christmas.”

“You balled your eyes out in the bullpen, in front of everyone because you got dumped?” Ellison asked incredulously.

Sandburg gave his partner a hurt look, “ Yes Jim, she was special to me, I thought she was THE one, you know?”

Ellison frowned, “I thought your date the other night was Katie?”

“ That was last week man, with Paula and me is was love at first sight.” 

“Or not?” Simon added.

“Yeh. “ Blair grinned sheepishly and then noticed Jim was still frowning at him.  
“What Jim?” 

“You locked yourself in your room?”

“Like I said, I thought she was the one. But I got over it. You still owe me that new hat though Jim, and before spring arrives would be good.” Blair grinned.

Ellison didn’t see any humour in the situation and lunged at his roommate, “I’m going to kill him!” he growled but the younger man dogged gracefully out of his reach. 

Simon placed himself strategically between the two men.

For once Blair rightfully claimed his expression of wronged innocents, “ Hey man, what did I do? “

Ellison resisted against his Captain’s restraining hands, “What did you do? You put me through hell! Will you let go of me Simon! I’m gonna twist his annoying head off his shoulders when I get my hands on him!” 

Keeping a grip on his protesting detective, Simon twisted his head towards the observer, “ I think you better take a walk Sandburg. Make it a long walk, while I calm your partner down.”

Ellison made a further attempt to get at the younger man, “ Yeh junior you better keep on walking right outta the state!”

“Man this is SO unfair, I didn’t even do anything!” Blair protested.

“Go Sandburg, we can worry about who’s in the wrong later. I’m giving you a head start so I suggest you take it.” Simon advised.

“Fine, I’ll go but he still owes me a new hat.” Blair said as he disappeared out of the door and at a run headed out of the bullpen. Further threats followed his exit and he sped up. He knew Jim was way out of line this time but maybe it was best to wait until he cooled down before he pointed it out to the big guy. He wondered how much of a head start Simon would be able to give him and where the hell was he gonna go!

Outside Cascade PD the young man twitched his head from side to side in an effort to decide which direction to take, school was out of the question and Jim knew all of his usual haunts. He’d need to come up with something inventive Blair told himself as he ran a hand through his hair to aid inspiration. Then it came to him. Wonderburger! That was the absolute last place Jim would think to look for him.

Simon’s Office

Simon leant on his closed office door and ignored all requests and veiled threats to move out of Jim’s way. They lapsed into silence and relied on a glaring match to emphasis their respective displeasure. Simon tried another tack with his friend.

“ I think Psychologists call this transference.”

“Huh?” Ellison grunted.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but the kid never claimed that his hat had any sentimental value attached to it? You assumed, wrongly as it turned out and then laid the guilt trip on yourself.”

“Oh cut out the Psychobabble crap Simon.” Jim snapped.

“You mean you’re not trying to unload your guilt off on the kid?”

Ellison dropped into a near by chair, “What’s it like to be always right?”   
“Pretty good.” Simon replied with a grin.

“I’m going to need to do some serious grovelling with the kid I suppose?” 

“If he ever comes home.” Simon teased.

“ I’ll go look for him.”

“First we need to get you a fitting for your Santa suit James.” Simon smirked as he gave Ellison a slap on the shoulder.

With a sigh Ellison got to his feet, “Red really isn’t my colour Simon.”

“It is now Detective.”


End file.
